


药

by SugarThree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarThree/pseuds/SugarThree
Summary: 这不会是解药，只会是毒药。*角色属于排球 *治侑
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 47





	药

“Samu——”  
治推开房间门的时候，就听到侑从上铺传来的懒洋洋的声音，他抬头，没看见脑袋，只看见两条挂在床铺的木栏杆上面的白花花的小腿，他伸手在脚底板轻轻刮了一下，收到了胡乱的一踢。  
“干什么？”  
“我脚上磨了水泡，帮我上药。”  
又来了，又是这种理所当然的语气。宫治没理那晃悠晃悠的腿的主人，就当那是死猪的猪蹄，挂在高处风干，自己朝着书桌走去。他今天加训结束之后还没有来得及抄角名的作业，现在得要赶紧补上，因为多半宫侑之后也要拿他的来抄。  
“阿治，治，宫治。快点，给我上药啊。是聋了变成听不见的废物了吗？”上铺的人显然是听到椅子被拉开的声音，催促的语气里带了不耐烦。  
治翻开英语习题册，很好，今天是阅读理解选择题而不是简答，估计只用三两分钟的时间就能结束。  
剩下的时间说不定还能足够他去便利店再买一份他想要当作夜宵的甜品来吃。

“宫治白痴。”  
ABDCD。  
“死狗。”  
DDCAB。  
“废物。”  
BDABD。  
“垃圾。”  
DAC。  
“傻逼。”  
D。

宫治的笔尖沿着答案一路点过去，没有理会宫侑，感觉D的占比实在是太高，可信度有些低，于是划掉了其中一个改成了C。而侑已经把所有骂人的短语，包括“处男”都骂了一遍，现在正在转向复合词组，比如“阴沟老鼠”“老太太主攻手”或者是“伪善饭桶”。

“……聋了。”  
“玻璃心。”  
“所以你有什么事情自己解决，我一概没听见。”  
“帮我上药。”侑的声音顿了顿，“要是明天水泡消了，我就帮你去买那家店新出的奶茶。”  
“你骂我骂那么难听，才一杯奶茶？至少再带一个旁边东京恋歌的限量布丁。”  
“你刚刚不是聋了没听见吗？”  
宫治呛了一下，一时半会儿没说出话来，他盯着眼前的卷子，在不起眼的角落里写上TSUMU然后往上面画一个死亡大叉。沉默了片刻，宫治败给了不用在叽叽喳喳JK当中鹤立鸡群就能喝到奶茶的诱惑，“……药膏在哪？”  
“你问老妈。”  
真是得寸进尺的混账。

似乎是听到了他的心声，躺在上铺使唤人的家伙低低地笑了出来，仿佛在告诉治，他最擅长得寸进尺了。

宫治把药膏拿回来的时候，侑连位置都没有移，只是在他推开门听到了动静之后，才慢悠悠地把足尖向前抬了抬，跟个等待着享受美足服务的贵妇一样。治看着觉得烦，一巴掌拍开，然后低头打开药膏盒子，在此期间再度拍开伸来的脚，继续转开药膏盖子，再拍开伸来的脚，然后一把抓了回来。  
侑的声音在上面传过来，似乎脑袋被盖在被子里，声音闷闷的，“你他妈脑子有病？”  
“确实是脑子有病才会帮你做事。”  
他稍微弯了弯身，看向宫侑被他抓在手心里的那只脚。因为没怎么晒过太阳的缘故，皮肤几乎是雪白，薄薄一层透着下面细密的血管纹路。或许是因为脚背低，又或许是因为经常锻炼腿部，青筋与骨节突出而明显，与修长纤细的脚趾一起撑起漂亮的足形。他的视线向上移了点，注意到侑的脚踝很细，他单手就能握在手里，白皙的皮肤上有新运动鞋的磨痕、扭伤后没有完全消退的青紫痕迹、还有一圈被护腕勒出来的红。  
他默不作声地咽了一下口水，移开眼，用拇指与食指捏在纤细跟腱两侧深深的凹陷里，托住，试着不去想指尖传来的细腻手感，随即将视线固定在脚掌与拇指连接的关节上。那里已经鼓起来一个水泡，在一圈磨得发红的掌纹上白得显眼，宫治知道那多半是因为球场上来回跑动后，要根据落点快速停住、调整成合适的托球姿势。他沾了点药膏，药膏的温度比起皮肤冰凉，落到宫侑脚上的时候，治看到对方的足尖下意识地蜷缩起来。身体本能的反应比本人可爱多了，他想，指尖来回在脚底上轻轻摩擦，晕开乳白色的药膏，也一并把他脑海里刚刚一点躁动的念想抹开。

“今天这么好？还附赠按摩服务？”  
“知道我对你好就少两句废话。”

治换了个方向，将伤药仔仔细细抹在对方脚踝那些扭伤擦伤的痕迹上，而伤痕的主人似乎是很享受这细致的服务，在还没有完全结束之前就伸来另一只，不轻不重地碰了碰治的侧脸。  
一般来说，这个动作很有可能就让宫治撂挑子不干，但是今天不知道为什么，他感觉到了一阵让他留恋的奇妙躁动，一时没能生起气来。他伸手，将那只脚握在手里，指尖沾了药膏缓慢又均匀地在结实的脚心上推开，只不过是用了点力道，青白足心就留下了一道红印。宫治的指尖在伤口处轻轻打了个弯，他碰到关节凸起处被磨出薄茧的地方，没能忍住多揉搓了两下，感觉到那种说不上是什么感觉的悸动又来了，在他心底撞了一下，飘又沉。  
治低着头，检查了一圈所有地方应该都上过药了，把膏药放回盒子里，转身准备物归原处。

“就这么走了？”  
他顺着声音的方向抬头，发现宫侑不知道什么时候坐起了身，双手撑在后方垂着眼睫看着他，那双眼睛里面的光晦暗不清，但治确定自己读出了揶揄的笑意。他又想起来刚刚那阵奇妙的躁动，沿着侑的视线向下看了一眼，发现自己已经支了只小帐篷起来。

………………。  
不用照镜子，他也知道自己的耳朵尖一定红透了。最糟糕的是，这一切估计都被宫侑看到了。他不知道宫侑是什么时候坐起来的，又看到了什么东西，双生子的心有灵犀在这一刻因为羞耻单向宕机了。他只知道这意味着对方又多了一个笑柄。即使这个多半只有在两人独处的时候才会被抖出来，他也没有侑那样厚如城墙的脸皮，斗嘴胜利的天平就会朝着侑倾斜。  
就因为这该死的伤。  
他最开始就不应该答应。  
宫治瞪了一眼自己好整以暇看热闹的兄弟，似乎已经看到了在对方身后晃悠晃悠的大狐狸尾巴。他知道侑懒得自己上药应该是真的，这个陷阱不是对方布置的，而是他自己将弱点暴露在视野里。

“拿好润滑液上来吧？”  
宫治的呼吸滞了一下，却顺从地从抽屉里翻出来了套和润滑液丢到了上铺，双手攀着栏杆爬上了上铺的床。宫侑就坐在那里注视着，直到治上了床才懒洋洋地挪成了正位，用脚轻轻点了点对方的胯间。

或许是因为有数不清的时间可以浪费在对方的身上，两个人的动作都不算急，治的手轻轻地搭在了伸来地脚脖子上，向上拽了拽拉在眼前。宫侑刚想开口，就看到宫治低垂的眉眼，心底无端一紧。稍微熟悉些的朋友对于宫治的评价，多半都是虽然看上去冷，但是比宫侑柔和、好说话、更加愿意体谅别的人。比他温柔、比他善良、没他那么自我中心。然而，对侑而言，他知道那乖巧与顺从一向都是宫治的表层，那表层是包裹住猎刀锋芒的鞘，而现在那刀光乍现。

下一秒，宫侑就被人一口咬住了脚踝。  
他被痛得倒吸了一口冷气，倒不是说咬得有多么深，而是那原本泛紫淤青还未完全消退，此时被人的尖牙利齿伤上加伤，下意识的收腿还被人牢牢固定住不予逃脱。  
“你他妈是要吃骨头的狗吗？”  
宫治的鼻尖贴在刚刚留在凸起骨节的牙痕上，他耳尖上的热度还没有完全褪去，却朝自己的哥哥露出一个笑来。

谁是猎物谁是猎人，还说不定呢。

先前徘徊在脚跟的手一路下滑，侑感觉到肌肤上若即若离的触感，很淡，还有点凉，就跟手的主人给人的感觉一样，却轻而易举地点起了一把火，将他浑身上下原本已经松散下来的弦重新拧紧，他注意到治如同猎人一样紧盯着他的反应，于是弯了眉眼，主动向前送了送将腿跟软肉蹭进人的掌心里。  
松松垮垮挂在宫侑身上的居家短裤此刻形同虚设，被人轻而易举从宽松的下摆入侵，摸到了几乎没有什么毛发的大腿内侧。肌肤最原初的触感细腻，让宫治有些贪恋地再反复了一下，他甚至能感觉到薄薄肌肤之下、宫侑因为被碰到敏感软肉而突兀紧绷的肌肉。他拧了一把，不出意料收获对方的一声低呼。

“你轻点。”他听见宫侑说。  
于是宫治又加了点力拧了一把。  
侑倒吸一口冷气，没来得及说什么，就感觉到自己的性器隔着布料被人冰凉的指尖碰到。  
他突兀地意识到自己原来已经硬成这样，那些肌肤相亲的、绵长而隐秘的快感被堆叠在一起，此刻被他人一下子撞破。仅仅是一个没有成型的念头，就让已经起立的性器越发地灼热起来。  
宫治很低地笑了一声，问他：“你是喜欢痛，还是喜欢被我摸？”

侑感觉自己脸上在发烧，一时间有点不敢直视自己的兄弟，他一边觉得羞耻，一边觉得宫治这样正经地问这些问题的样子好笑，“……Samu，你问这个恶心不恶心啊。”  
“那有本事你把捂着脸的手拿开。”  
“现在承认我比你帅开始迷恋我的脸了？”  
“……你还是捂着嘴比较好。”

就算居家服再怎么宽松也是碍事，治伸手连着内裤一起将其扯下，对方已经硬挺起来的性器暴露在他的眼前。宫侑似乎已经找回了自己城墙厚的脸皮，原本捂着脸的手此刻摸在治的小腹上，把他还没来得及换下来的运动上衣卷起来。运动员为了防止激烈运动时乳头和布料产生摩擦后受伤，会在乳头上贴创可贴。宫侑伸手一把撕开，收获了治的一声闷哼，他一口咬在对方圆润的胸肌上，舌尖带着湿意在乳尖上打了个转，似乎是要抚平刚刚撕扯与啃咬带来的痛。治低头，在堆叠起来的布料下看到了侑如同挑衅的眼神，就在这快速升温的氛围之中。他感觉内裤的束缚又紧了一些，但又不能责怪内裤，只能伸手将自己疯狂引仇的兄弟摁倒在柔软的床铺里。

宫侑先前的害羞如同万年难遇的奇观，适合拍照裱起来，等到侑适应了，他在他面前就不会有什么放不开的，变成那个百无禁忌的人渣，轻轻地将脚跟搭在自己兄弟的腰背上，很缓慢轻柔地在对方腰窝磨蹭了一下。  
他抬眼，看见压在自己上方的人喉头滚动了一下，于是又笑起来，手上用了点力将宫治拉下来。每次都是这样，不管是在何处，总是侑伸手将治拉过来。他仰头，将自己最脆弱的喉结送到美食家的嘴边，完全不顾是否下一刻对方的犬牙是否会将他猎杀，也不顾自己是不是真的被当作一道美食对待。只要他爽了就足够，这些事情——

他不在乎。

治的指尖挤进抬高的股缝之间，沾着润滑液更加冰凉，却无端点了一把火，让宫侑烧了起来。他低低地喘了一声，被尖牙利齿磨碎在颤抖的声带上。你真的是狗，怎么牙这么尖，宫侑断断续续地骂他。宫治没理，只是伸手去扩张。似乎是治没有控制好量，大腿根全是粘粘糊糊的冰凉液体，在被滚烫体温一点点捂化，顺着指尖的指引流进隐秘的穴口。宫治伸进去了一根手指，指腹贴在肠壁上一寸一寸地深入进去，他摸到层叠软肉间细密的小颗粒，按了按，侑忍耐压抑的低唤就一下子变了调。

“就、就那里…嗯。”

奇妙的酥麻感，神经仿佛被捋顺又揉乱作一团，连着心脏一起在抽搐着跳动，确实很舒服。那被反复刺激的一点似乎是在发胀，祈求着更多的抚慰，乱糟糟的快感让他下意识地夹紧了后穴去挽留要抽出的手指，治在他臀尖拍了一掌，放松，放松，知道了嘛。他深呼吸一口气，十指没入宫治的银灰色发丝中，在对方添了一根手指的刺激中收紧。他松开一只手去够自己的性器，摸到自己浑身都像是刚刚从温泉里出来一样，滚烫，在燃烧。他来回撸动了一下自己坚硬的小兄弟，决定暂时放养。

再刺激下去，他有可能就要被宫治指奸到射了。

在治扩张的手指抽出的时候，侑无意识闭紧的眼睁了开来，他对上宫治看上来的眼睛，那里面似乎写了千言万语，却一言不发。侑眯起眼睛，没有解读的意愿，懒洋洋地看着宫治撕开套子套在性器上，扶着对准，刺进了他未来得及闭紧的后穴。他深吸一口气，脸上原本的游刃有余在性器进入到一半的时候全都消失了，眉头紧簇着，痛苦地放松着，“你他妈慢、……哈、慢点…”  
治仍然坚定地往里面深入着，把宫侑断断续续的声音当作一句听不清的胡话。侑继续骂他，一开始是骂他果然是聋子，又骂他处男猴急，等他完完全全进去了骂他怎么这么多，适应过来之后转而又说他是不是废物、动都不会动、还不如买根按摩棒。

宫治木着脸，原本被人紧紧包裹住的快感被侑的嘴脸恶心到几乎消失了，他扣紧宫侑的腰，十指紧嵌在肌肤里，恶狠狠往最深处撞。双胞胎一起睡了快十年的双层床被这力道带得吱呀一声，除此之外还有侑变调的呻吟，不管那下一句是要说什么，都被性器重重地撞击给打碎成零碎的叹息。侑的脚趾抠紧在一起，伸手抓住治的肩膀，勉勉强强在这大力的抽插之中稳住了身体，免得脑袋一下子撞到墙上。

明天还要想新的战术呢，他爽得眼睛向上翻，脑袋里迷迷糊糊不知道在想些什么，只知道自己不能真的变成狂风暴雨里翻掉的船，在这里粉身碎骨。

宫治稍微慢了些，也在喘息着，眼睛下面一片潮红。侑有些茫然地看着他，不知道为什么对方停下来，但是好歹理智慢慢回来了些，“干什么？饭没吃够没油了？”他看到对方挑了下眉，一幅过一会儿再跟你算账的表情：“干你。不会说话可以闭嘴，控制不住音量可以找个地方咬一下。”  
侑点点头，“那你好好干。”  
宫治忍无可忍，把枕头扯过来塞进宫侑嘴里。

如果不是他这个烦人兄弟的后穴还紧紧咬着他的性器不肯放松，他现在就想直接拔出去了不管嘴欠的混账。侑似乎也是知道收敛了，却没乖乖地抱着枕头咬着，而是伸手勾住治的脖颈，笑他不够意思，仰头吻住了对方的唇。宫治俯身，恶狠狠地探舌抵进人的齿关，顺势将抽插时退出了大半的柱身重新压了进去。  
侑觉得燥热，又是因为这个吻，又是因为自己浑身发烧一样的滚烫，也因为宫治身上的温度。他无端地觉得宫治像一座火山，一座他人都以为是死火山的活火山，现在被他点燃，岩浆在肌肤之下流淌，随时准备喷发而出。他用牙齿轻轻地嗑在对方舌尖上，被回以一记噬咬，仿佛要把他拆吃入腹一样。

好吃吗？他问宫治。  
他没收到回话，却被一口接一口地咬在了下巴、脖颈。  
宫治剥开对方衣物的包装，吻在领口被扯开后袒露的胸膛上。美食鉴赏家喜欢一切好吃美味的东西，品鉴的时候往往沉默而专心，要将舌尖上、鼻子里、眼睛中品到的每一点细节都刻进记忆里，食髓知味。他舔了舔嘴角，撑起身体掐着侑的腰一记顶撞，感觉到那种奇妙地暖流又出现了，在神经与心脏上一起起舞，飘飘然的。

“多谢款待。”

两个人都没再多说什么，只是享受着这片刻的纯粹肉欲。单人床挤着两个大男人，所有的热气和旖旎都被锁在这小小的空间中，上下床铺都因为大开大合的动作都在发出吱呀吱呀的声音，夹杂着两人断续的喘息、和来回进出时的肉体撞击声与水声。宫侑弯着胳膊用手肘抵在床头木板上，床单皱皱巴巴地蜷在身下，大半身体都被迫贴在了墙上，他却感觉不到丝毫的凉快，从被不断摩擦的穴口攀上的温度跟火焰一样。  
他的指尖绞紧半湿的床单又松开，攀上宫治的脖颈，凑过去接吻，把所有压抑不住的呻吟都融化在粘腻的深吻里。侑的指甲隔着布料嵌在对方的肩膀上，不用看也知道，那肯定留下一道长长的红痕，到明天也不一定会消退。明天的事情，就明天再说。在现在这一刻，接吻与做爱才符合两个人心照不宣的疯狂。

一吻结束，侑睁开眼睛又对上了宫治的眼，里面那晦暗不清的情绪还没有散去，他知道或许他自己的也是这样。于是他伸手，覆盖住对方的眼，感觉到对方似乎是僵了一下，睫毛擦过他的掌心，带起一阵微痒的涟漪。无论那其中有什么意思确实都与他无关，也与宫治无关，与这个夜晚无关，与快乐无关，与性无关，与疯狂无关，没有必要知道。

说起来很奇怪，宫侑喜欢治的脸。

不是出于自恋，而是对方的脸上总有一种他模仿不出来的神情。虽然每次他们学对方样子的时候，就连Alan也会说完全一致。但是其中有一点只有他们两个知道的区别，无比细微、却天差地别。平时侑从来不会多看宫治，但现在他终于可以真正地、肆无忌惮地打量了。掌心睫毛扑簌未曾停下，两人的交合也未曾停下，他想说什么，但是连自己都理不清这个思绪。这与球场上一目了然的信息不一样，那是层层叠叠的复杂情绪底下最为重要的基底，是他内心宫殿建造的基石，是从年幼时期就存留下来的古物。

他很轻、很轻地叹息了一下，混杂在呻吟之中，如同水滴入海，消失不见了。

在治的手胡乱摸到宫侑下腹的时候，他射了出来。  
似乎是由于看不见的缘故，其他的感官更加明显，治一手粘腻的性液撑在宫侑小腹的位置，隔着腹肌感觉到了被高潮时痉挛肠道夹紧的性器。他闷哼一声，草草抽插了两下，很快也泄了。

他们听见母亲的脚步声在门外来回，两个人都没有动作，性爱的余热还没消退，如果母亲推门进来，那就直接Game Over。  
宫治的眼前仍然是一片黑，因此听觉更加敏感了些，听着母亲的脚步在主卧停下，开门，进去，关门，随即松了一口气。

两次在家里都被母亲吓得心惊胆战，真的是够了。

侑似乎是一直抬着手觉得累，放下了手懒洋洋地躺在下面揉着手腕。治把性器抽了出来，随手从枕头旁边的餐巾纸盒里抽了两张纸出来简单擦了一下，卷着用过的避孕套一起，从上铺准确地丢进了垃圾桶里。  
他没有问为什么宫侑要捂住他的眼睛，只是趴了回去没有动，宫侑也没有阻止或是让他睡回去。在漫长到近乎让人以为睡着的沉默后，治才慢慢地开口，“别忘了明天的奶茶。”

“嗯。”  
“不许自己偷偷喝完。”  
“……先让我喝半杯。”  
“一口。”  
“那你帮我抄作业。”

宫治想了想那抄了两分钟解决的阅读理解题，又瞥了眼对方身上七零八落的咬痕。  
“好。”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋：  
> 宫治抄角名的作业其实抄错行了，两个人第二天交上去全是红的。


End file.
